Be One Of Us
by Sweet Sorrow 93
Summary: A trip to visit my long term pen pal and best friend should've been fun and relatively uneventful, however a chance meeting and a series of events later has resulted in an extremely bizarre, scary, strange yet exciting adventure, that has changed my life forever... "Come on, drink, be one of us"
1. Chapter One: Reunited

**Disclaimer: any recognisable characters, places or situations, including the film Lost Boys and the characters are not mine and are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. All original characters and content are however mine. This is my first fan-fiction and story of any kind so sorry in advanced if it's crap. This chapter is relatively boring but it's an introduction to the characters, I didn't want to rush things. Feedback is appreciated, constructive criticism not just criticism please. Not sure if I'm going to carry on with the story tbh. Anyway thanks for reading! :-)**

* * *

Chapter One: Reunited

The cool sea breeze caused me to visibly shiver whilst the metal railing I was leaning against caused goose bumps to form on my arms. Trust me to forget to pack my jacket in my hand luggage but in my suitcase; in my defence it's not the usually sunny weather I remembered. Deciding to occupy my time by watching the gentle waves lapping up the now dark beach a few meters away, my mind began to wonder where she had gotten, time keeping wasn't her strong point really. Granted she was coming straight from work, unable to give me a ride from the airport as her boss was a prick I had to get a bus to the boardwalk and a lift to her house, however she is nowhere to be seen. Frowning whilst glancing at my watch the street lamp just above my head illuminating the face clearly enough to read the time, 11:23pm. Suddenly two hands covered my eyes dragging me out of my thoughts; a very familiar, extremely loud voice could be heard over the sound of the breaking water,

"Boo! Did I scare ya?"

"Nope that's about the thousandth time you've pulled that one on me since the first time we met, I always expect it now!"

"Aww you're no fun!" Tina whined whilst attempting to pout at me but she failed badly causing a smile to creep across my ever increasingly cold face.

"Can we please go to your house now, I've been waiting for you for over 20 minutes it's bloody freezing out here I'm tired and I..."

"Calm down girly you've only been back a day and you're already complaining, I keep telling you that that's a British pastime or something." Tina chuckled cutting me off mid-sentence grinning like a mad woman. She continued to speak whilst gesturing wildly behind her with her arms whilst her voice was fast, excitement clear in her tone. "Yeah let's go my cars on the boardwalk back there, come on we have so much catching up to do."

We started walking slowly in the direction of the boardwalk that was slightly further along the coast than where I was previously stood. My suitcase was heavy in one hand and my backpack was slung lazily over my right shoulder. A comfortable silence between the two of us ensued. Weaving through the throngs of people still out enjoying the entertainment the boardwalk had to offer the parking lot eventually came into view, as well as Tina's prized car, which was parked rather wonkily in the bay due to her terrible parking skills. Her 'baby' as she called it was a stainless steel DeLorean DMC-12. Yep she is a huge fan of the movie Back To the Future, when it came out a couple of years ago she went to the theatre to see it every day for a week. I remember the letters I received about how much she was in love with Marty, trust me those where the worst letters I've ever read. When we finally reached her car we piled my luggage in the back then slipped into our respective seats and began the drive to her house still in silence but with the low hum of the car radio in the background.

The long flight I had taken the previous morning was now catching up on me. Struggling to keep my eyes open I observed my surroundings and my friend's appearance. Her hair was now shorter than the last photo I'd seen from her. It was now shoulder length, blonde in colour, a light blonde but not quite bleach. It was permed and styled wildly with a black headband keeping her fringe off her round face. Her brown eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and eye shadow and her thin lips painted a deep red. She was wearing a plain black tank top with a black netted skirt and fish net tights. Her feet were adorned in the black ankle length Airwair I had bought her last Christmas and her hands were covered with her favourite black laced fingerless gloves. Various pieces of jewellery covered her body including rubber bracelets, cross necklaces and two studs in each of her ears. I hate to admit this about someone who I consider to be my best friend but I had always felt slightly jealous about her figure, sense of style and overall look, even looking at what she considered to be scruffy clothes today I felt slightly inadequate. God what I just thought then was exceptionally bitchy. I am not that type of person but sometimes it's hard not to feel slightly annoyed when your best friend is like something straight out of a magazine.

Anyway looking back at my friends slightly tanned face it was clear as day for anyone to see that Tina was extremely excited. Despite the fact she was driving she was bouncing up and down in her seat eagerly to get home to discuss our lives. We were only moments away from parking on her drive when my bubbly American friend could no longer contain herself. She glances towards me with her usual smile plastered on her face and a glint in her eyes.

"I can't believe it's been over 3 years since you've last been to visit me!" she screeches whilst parking the car in front of her house. "I know you've been busy with university but you could've come and visited your favourite pen pal once in a while couldn't you?!"

"Ha favourite pen pal you're my only pen pal! Anyway you could have come to visit me, doesn't the sound of a wet summer in the middle of nowhere appeal to you?" sarcasm lacing every word. "I know it's been a while since I last visited and I'm sorry about that but I'm staying for the full summer now so you have over 6 weeks with me, we can catch up and have a great time and you can show me everything new that the "murder capital of the world" has to offer!"

Tina nodded in agreement with my last statement her always present smile somehow managing to widen even more slightly. After fumbling to find her front door keys out of her bag, dragging my belongings with me we preceded to head towards the ever familiar living room, it hadn't changed since the last time I had visited, none of what I could see of the small suburban house looked different. Another wave of exhaustion washed over me and a loud yawn escaped my mouth.

"Am I boring you that much?" Tina joked. "I'm sorry I was so thrilled about seeing you again and catching up that I keep forgetting how long your flight was and that you don't sleep on planes. I really feel shitty now about meeting you late, I know how you get when you're tired, and we can catch up in the morning and…"

"It's fine Tina, no need to apologise. I am tired and would like to go bed before we catch up, I know you would like to hear everything about what's happened in my life now but I think you would rather have me awake enough to recall the details. Right now I'm close to passing out. You were only slightly late and I already know you and time keeping aren't best of friends anyway." Chuckling at the last statement Tina hugged me and nodded.

"You'll be staying in the room you stayed in last time. If you need anything just come find me. Treat this house like your own, well you always do anyway. I'm so eager to catch up. Oh I'm going to start rambling again sorry I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight buttercup."

"Goodnight pumpkin and thanks again for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem" she says nonchalantly as she hug me one last time before she retreated to her bedroom and I make my way to my temporary home. I stumble into the room throwing my case and bag on the floor all the while in the dark as I didn't bother turning the lights on. I was so exhausted that the moment I fell on the nicely made cream bed sheets I fell straight asleep fully clothed boots and all. The last conscious thoughts occupying my mind were about how brilliant this trip was going to be and how potentially life changing it was, little did I know at the time the magnitude of those changes yet to come.


	2. Chapter Two: First Impressions

Chapter Two: First Impressions

Dazed and confused I awoke the next morning, correction evening. Jet lag is a bitch. It took me a few seconds to realise where I was and the fact that I was still wearing my clothes from last night. Gazing down at the GnR T-shirt and black skinny jeans that were now creased and crinkled it seemed necessary for me to make myself presentable before surfacing from my room. After stripping off, including the leather biker boots that I somehow managed to fall asleep still wearing, I sauntered over to the en suite and ran a hot steamy bubble bath. Deciding after a long soak it was time to face up to my best friend and put her out of her misery. Changing into another pair of black tight jeans with several rips up both legs and a Kiss shirt, quickly running a comb through my shoulder length feather cut black hair I followed the sweet smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"Well it's about time you woke up sleeping beauty! I'm making you your favourite pancakes for breakfast even though it's gone six, you've slept for hours, you sleep like the dead Lil!"

Sitting down at the small already set table located at the opposite end of the stove where Tina was busy preparing the yummy treats, looking straight into her eyes and keeping my face free of emotion I whispered jokingly "That's because I am dead". Tina's eye roll in response made me chuckle and provide a more normal answer as she piles a mountain of pancakes on a plate and hands them over to me "Sorry but I can't help the fact that your bed is so comfy and as for the pancakes cheers I'm starved."

"No problemo just being a great friend! Anyway I was thinking we could head out to the boardwalk later on, see if there are any hotties around and just hang out y'know."

My eyes widen to the size of saucers for a moment thinking about her trying to set me up with a date and then return to normal "Yeah sure sounds fun but need I remind you that you have a boyfriend T." I reply to her statement using my very lazy and unoriginal shortened version of her already extremely short name. "If Ryan finds out you said that he won't be pleased."

"Well he won't find out will he! Either way just looking won't hurt and I was thinking more so for you seeing as you've been single now for ages maybe Mr Right will be waiting, either way it'll be fun."

I nodded in response deeming it rude to speak out loud due to the fact my mouth was now rammed full with the food.

"Now we've decided on that I think it's about time you tell me everything that's happened in your life recently Miss McLeod".Tina stares at me expectantly eagerly awaiting my stories, she sits down opposite me never breaking eye contact the whole time, after a few seconds of me not saying anything her expression changes to that if a begging dog, eyes forlorn and longing. Despite the fact that we are best friends and pen pals, sisters even, contact with my loveable yank had been less frequently than I liked recently. This was due to the fact that we have both had busy schedules and a number of problems this past year so prolonged periods of no contact were usual. In the end the lack of correspondence had ultimately resulted in my current visit. After ruminating a little longer I cave in. With a sigh I began to explain every gory detail of every previous event that has happened since our last letters about eight months previous.

"Fine hold your horses Jesus women your persistent! Well as you know I have finally graduated but a lot of shit has happened..."

* * *

Over 2 hours later and about 6 cups of coffee each we had finally caught up and shared all our gossip like old fish wives. It was now approaching nine o'clock and we were just gathering up our things for a night out on the boardwalk. Normally we would go out around seven and return for about eleven as everywhere begins to close later on, however not today all thanks to me sleeping in. After the short journey in T's 'baby' we had pulled up in the car park, or should I say parking lot, when in Rome do as the Romans do or in my case when in America say what the Americans say. We started walking slowly taking in every inch of our surroundings, also most as if we we're photographing and cataloging each site for a later date.

The boardwalk was exactly how I remembered it from my last visit. The cacophony of noises and the array of flashing lights was overwhelming. My senses where flooded with sounds, smells and sights all of which had a carnival feel. A sea of people, majority of them teenagers flooded the area. Soaking in the atmosphere a smile crept onto my face, meeting Tina's eyes I could see she was thinking the exact same thing as me. Something about this place made me happy and I couldn't figure out why. Excitement washed over me like a child on Christmas morning, eager to open their presents. We both continued looking at each other for a few seconds then almost at the same time started sprinting towards our goal and source of excitement. Swearing as I got their due to the fact that Tina had beat me we both mounted a horse on the carousel, the ride starts as me and Tina giggle like school girls over the fact that we were fully grown women but still act like we are little children. We were fully enjoying ourselves both of us were in a jovial mode until we spotted them. That's when my sights where set on them and my mind began to wander as it always does.

They could always put a anyone's mood according to Tina, they were a group of distinctive, cool, always the talk of the town. They were a mysterious bunch, compelling, not much was known about them yet everyone knew of them. I had always had a strange fascination with the four of them even though I'd never seen them in the flesh. The way Tina described them peaked my curiosity greatly, this had alarmed my best friend for a few reasons, mainly due to the fact that everyone thought but never said that they had an air of danger about them, which I liked and another reason she wasn't too fond of them was because she was convinced they had something to do with all the missing people of the area. She always used to say that she had a funny feeling about them, 'if anyone is likely to kidnap and murder it would be them' she told me once in a letter. I would scold her for saying such statements about people we don't know personally or the least bit about them. You can't just make assumptions and observations from tiny pieces of information and gossip you've heard. From some stories I had heard about them they and sounded like reasonable guys, chivalrous even but gain you can't judge people without knowing all the facts.

Weirdly a part of me was filled with excitement seeing those who have been described to me on many occasion actually in front of my eyes. Tina didn't have to tell me or point out that it was them, I'd heard her talk about them enough to know, also there was such as strong air of dominance and confidence pulsating from them you would have to be an idiot not to realise who they were. T didn't know which one was which, she knew their names, well she had overheard someone talking about them and assumed that they were their names. The only one she knew their face for sure was the one considered to be the leader of the gang of misfits. Apparently he was called David, nobody knew his or any of the others last names, they just had first names.

A short sharp jab to my side brought me out of my deep thought, Tina was bashing me with her elbow attempting to get my attention and bring me out of the daydream. Turing away from the quartet I was seemingly having a staring contest with I looked into my best friends slightly panicked eyes.

"You were staring at them the whole time and they were staring at you, the rides over lets go, they're giving me the creeps!" She whispered harshly.

Feeling a tad mortified that I had been looking at them awkwardly for so long I slid off the horse and was about to walk towards the roller coaster, with Tina following suite when I collided into the fabric of a black shirt. Slowly bringing my eyes up to view the persons face, even though I had a bad feeling I knew too well who it was, I locked onto a pair of distinctive blue eyes. For some reason rather out of character for me this situation had left me flustered enormously. Deciding on a plan I deemed it best to apologise quickly and run off before I made even more of a fool of myself, however this plan did not work. Whenever I attempted to speak I opened and closed my mouth a few times unable to make a sound, I must've looked like a goldfish. I just about mustered the strength when he decided to talk instead, a small smile on his face and a voice that sent chills down my spine...


	3. Chapter Three: Names

Thanks for the favourites and follows. I don't know if I'm continuing with this I'm not sure if this chapter is any good. I think the boys are a bit out of character tbh I struggled with that Anyway TheGoofyCat : Thanks for the review it's much appreciated sorry I didn't see it earlier! Yeah us Brits do have to stick together lol J

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter Three: Names

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me, don't you know staring is considered rude in a civilised society?" the smirk on his face the whole time never faltering and his tone one of amusement, his friends now guffawing vociferously. During the short time he was talking I took the opportunity to quickly survey my surroundings and the clear characters stood before me. Tina was stiffly stood at my side with a somewhat panicked expression, the current situation clearly making her uncomfortable for some reason. The bleach blond leader who was speaking (whom I think is called David) directly in front of me. The remaining three men were flanking their gang leader. The dark haired one and the man who looked like he should be the sixth member of Twisted Sister were stood to the right, whilst the shorter curly haired blond with the patchwork jacket stood to the left. Each mimicking their leader with a smirk plastered on their faces. Blinking regaining my composure from the uncharacteristic flummoxed state I was in my slightly shocked and amused eyes I returned my gaze to his.

Tina nudged my arm whispering in my ear "Come on Lills I don't wanna talk to these guys there not safe let's go"

Feeling slightly annoyed at how rude she was acting and at the fact that I wanted to talk to those whom I've heard and read about for years, I made the mental note to continue talking to them and hopefully will learn their names properly and prove to T that they weren't as bad as she thought.

"No I want to learn more about them you go if you don't want to stay here"

"Fine but I'm not leaving you alone and I'm certainly not talking to them!" Tina whispered yelled back, all the while the men were staring at us intently, and I could've sworn by the subtle changes in expressions that they had heard T last comment or I might be feeling the effects of all the caffeine from earlier.

Though I said previous that I do not like to judge people before getting to know them I instantly loved these men, no not love as in in love or the love at first sight bullshit Tina always rattles on about, what I mean is I love their attitude and sense of humour I can already tell from the few words the leader has spoken that we would get on like a house on fire, probably much to Tina's dismay. Despite this however if they think they can sass me and get away with it they have another thing coming, Tina has been the brunt of my sassiness for years. I was just about to reply with a sarcastic comment when one of his goonies spoke up.

"It's alright babe I know it's hard not to stare at such a wonderful view as this!" Twisted sister exclaimed cockily, whilst grinning and motioning to his and his comrades' bodies. This amused the curly haired one greatly causing him to bark out a loud laugh. The other two merely rolled their eyes whilst continuing to smirk. I let out a rather unflattening snort of laughter clocking in the corner of my eye that Tina was now scowling. She has always been very protective of me whether it was during my two previous visits to the states or in letter form. Don't get me wrong I appreciated her for that, however sometimes it feels she is controlling my life and not letting in me make my mistakes as it apparently hurt her so much when I did that she can never let anything like that happen to me again. I never want to think about it she was a godsend then; I just wish she would back off at times.

Deciding now was the right time to speak up and hopefully knock the cockiness and smugness out of these men. "I wouldn't flatter yourselves too much I've seen better." My northern British accent sounding completely foreign compared to the rest of the group. The plan backfired nonetheless as the group burst out laughing in delight, even the leader though his laugh was slightly quitter with a more sinister undertone, then again as I said before that could be too much caffeine talking. Tina was still tense next to me when the chuckling died down and the leader once again spoke up, his icy blue eyes staring back at me.

"Feisty. I like that trait in people." His deep voice sounded low almost like a growl. "Never seen you around before I think I would recall such a person as yourself" he exclaimed a charming tone present in the second sentence.

"I could say the same thing about you. As for being new here I have only been here twice before, as you can probably tell by my accent I am British, I come from England. I'm staying with my best friend for a few weeks before returning home." I replied. The four men nodded

Turning and gesturing to my friend next to me I realised that she was staring at the boardwalk instead of the men in front of us. "This is Tina my pen pal and best friend" She briefly looks at the guys and says a quite 'hey' to which they nod, T then returns to looking at what she was previously. I follow her gaze and see her very protective, obsessive boyfriend who I never really clicked with. If he ever sees T talking let alone looking at another man he flips out, she belongs to him apparently. Luckily for her Ryan was not looking this way. As much as I'd love to get to know these guys more my friend's safety is more important.

"Well guys it's been interesting talking to you but me and Tina have to go now"

"Aw I really wanted to hang out some more mystery girl we don't even know your name we only know your apparently mute friends name" the one I've been calling Twisted Sister stated in a whiny voice and then saying the last part about Tina in a chuckle.

"I don't know your names"

"I'm David" David says in a low voice, "the annoying one over there is Paul" he gestures towards Twisted Sister who reacts to this by giving him the finger, "that's Marko and Dwayne" he pointed and the curly blond then finally the dark haired one. It's nice to finally know their names instead of referring to them by my poorly given nicknames.

Before they could say anything more I told them my name and that it was a pleasure meeting them, I then grabbed my now completely panicked companion and ran towards the car park which was in the opposite direction to Ryan the overprotective sod. Both of us glancing back Tina checking to see where her boyfriend was and me looking for the mysterious boys, neither of them where there. When we finally reached the car both of us were heaving out our lungs, we really need to work out and cut down on the cigs. We both jumped into the car and started driving home.

"Do you think he saw us?" Tina asked freaked.

"Nope he was looking the other way the whole time your good. Listen I'm sorry for back there I know you don't want me to hang out with those guys or even speak to them but I Just felt curious. I promise I won't get involved with them and I will listen to you more, I know I put you in an awkward position."

"It's fine Lills I know how you get when you want to do something you just do it but there is a massive reason why I can't and won't speak with those guys. There is a lot I haven't told you about them and my boyfriend and I feel so guilty that I haven't told you. I still don't know if I can or will just promise me two things. One you won't be mad at me because I've lied to you and two please stay safe." Tina had tears welling in her eyes; it pained me to see my normally bubbly friend so upset. I couldn't be mad at her whatever it was she was hiding was obviously big and she hid it for good reasons.

"Oh sweetheart, T don't cry. I'm not going to be mad at you we all have things we can't tell people at times I understand and I promise that I won't get into any trouble whilst I'm here and I'll stay safe. Now chin up girl this is supposed to be the best summer of our lives, we can't have you upset can we." Tina sniffled and gave me a small smile as we pulled up her driveway. Once Tina unlocks the door I walk straight to the living room and pull out a VHS I know that will cheer her right up. Turning round to see her staring at me questioningly she looks down at the cover art of the box, her face lights up like fairy lights on a Christmas tree. She squeals, yes squeals hugs me then jams the tape in the player, turns the TV on and snuggles next to me on the sofa. The sounds of a number of ticking clocks fill the room as Tina stared intently at her all-time favourite movie. I couldn't help but wonder what big secret she had to hide as well as the four boys I now know are called David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne.


End file.
